What Friends Are For
by Four Leafed Clove
Summary: Cause That's What Friends Are S'posed to Do... Rose/Scorpius


"Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains!" Her father's voice encouraged. Rose looked briefly – so quickly that her father would not see – at her enemy. It was a blond boy who was chewing nervously on his lip as his father explained something to him rapidly. Rose, at the time, didn't understand why she had to beat him. Maybe her father wanted her to have some friendly competition?  
"Ron, for heaven's sake, don't turn them against each other before they've even started school!" Her mother retorted. Rose listened with a festering amount of interest. It was soon time for goodbyes and she felt herself getting squashed into a Weasley sandwich as her parents hugged her. She waved goodbye to her cousin and brother before hurrying onto the Hogwarts express.

_Find out what we're made of _

_When we are called to help our friends in need_

W~~H+A=T/F;R'I,END?S/A"R—E/F^^O#R

Rose was bored. Bored of listening to Quidditch. Bored of listening to Scorpius' enthusiasm and Albus' stuttering. Bored of everything.

"Guys!" Rose snapped, "Can you shut up? I'm sick and tired of hearing about Quidditch and we have to get into our robes soon and -"

"Rosie, relax," Scorpius soothed, leaning back in his seat.

"I will not relax!" Rose shouted, "You never listen to me, you little -!"

"Guys, stop fighting," Albus scowled, "Friends don't fight!"

"Sorry, Al," Scorpius shrugged. Rose went red.

"I'm very sorry, Albus, but I have not been able to get a word in edgewise and when I can you cut me off!" Rose wailed, her shrilly tone echoing off the compartment walls.

"We are both very sincerely sorry, Rose," Albus mumbled. Rose sighed.

"Anyway, Scorpius, you've got dirt on your nose," Scorpius scratched his nose, frowning, "Right there- that's it,"

Then they moved on to Rose's favourite subject – DADA. All was well.

_Cause that's what friends are s'posed to do, oh yeah…_

W~~H+A=T/F;R'I,END?S/A"R—E/F^^O#R

Rose sighed and scribbled down some more notes on her essay. Her quill gave a small squeak as she dragged it across the page. She bit her lip and tucked her frizzy red hair behind her ear. She ignored the blond that sauntered across the courtyard to her.  
"Hello, Rosie," He smiled, his lips curving upwards in an expression of happiness, "What ya doing?"

"Homework," Rose replied, her lips barely moving. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Homework? Rosie, you could do that -" Scorpius looked startled at being cut off by Rose.

"_Don't _call me Rosie!" Rose howled. Scorpius' eyes bugged out, even though Rose's horrid temper and shrilly tone was not something unknown.  
"Alright, alright, I won't!" Scorpius apologised quickly, edging back. Rose glared at him.

"It's not like I'm a monster!" Rose rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Nah, that's me. Cause I'm a big scary pureblood!" Scorpius teased. They usually both laughed off the prejudice. A flicker of a smile appeared on Rose's face.

"Scorpius…" She trailed off as she burst out laughing at Scorpius' stupid face. Scorpius grinned.

"Lighten up, Rose!" He chanted. Rose grinned.

"Only if you do,"

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,_

_I'll sail the world to find you,_

_If you ever find yourself in the dark and you can't see,_

_I'll be the light to guide you._

W~~H+A=T/F;R'I,END?S/A"R—E/F^^O#R

Rose wished, for once, that she had Lucy's brown hair, or Victoire's blond hair. The girls were going to be bridesmaids for Dominique's wedding, and, therefore, they were going in matching outfits for the engagement party. It was Victoire's idea, and even though Rose hated it, being the youngest her say was discriminated. The pink looked absolutely _terrible_ on her. She had no idea why they even bothered.

Victoire had a baby at home. But no, she decided to make Teddy stay home and organize for herself to meet Lucy and Rose at Madam Malkins in Hogsmeade.

"It looks terrible," Rose mumbled sadly. The pink clashed with her flaming red hair and her freckles that dotted her face melodramatically. She faintly heard a chime of the doorbell, meaning somebody had come in, but took no notice of it.

"You're right. You look terrible," Lucy sighed.  
"I think you'd look better in blue," Scorpius' voice rang. Rose turned around and clapped her hand over her mouth.

"S-Scorpius?"  
"Yes, Rosie?" Rose flew into his arms.

"Why are you here?" She demanded as he let go of her. He gave a sly grin.

"Why do you think?" Scorpius teased. Lucy giggled and Victoire looked bored. Rose flushed.

"Anyways – really, the blue?" Rose asked. Scorpius nodded.

"It'd match your eyes," He pointed out. Rose grinned and hurried out to get changed. She chose a blue dress with soft material for the skirt and silver sparkles spotted all over the top. She zipped herself up and burst into the waiting room.

"Does this look good?" Rose asked. Lucy and Victoire nodded, murmuring silent comments to each other. Rose turned to Scorpius.

"What do you think?" She asked, her voice wobbling the tiniest bit. Scorpius grinned.

"It looks perfect,"  
And then they kissed.

W~~H+A=T/F;R'I,END?S/A"R—E/F^^O#R

**A/N: Wordcount 852. For rozzy0. For the party challenge 'Spin The Bottle – Option 1' and the gift giving extravaganza. :D Don't own 'Count on Me' – Bruno Mars does :D.**


End file.
